


That Important Day

by mithrilstarlight



Series: Moments in Highgarden [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 10:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrilstarlight/pseuds/mithrilstarlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day finally arrives and now it's Willas's turn to worry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Important Day

**Author's Note:**

> Another little ficlet in the series. This time it's from my own brain. And Willas's POV.

Willas paced back and forth outside of his and Sansa's bedchambers. Her pains had started at dawn and the maester ushered him out rather quickly as the women flocked into the room. He ought to be sitting, but he had too much nervous energy to burn. It had been strangely quiet, even considering the thick door. The only sound in the solar was the rhythmic tapping of his cane until the maester finally emerged. "How is she? What happened?" Willas demanded, trying desperately to catch a glimpse of his wife before the door shut completely.

"Lady Sansa is fine. Your children are fine. She has a rather high tolerance for pain, I must say. The lady is tired and it would be best if you don't cause too much excitement, my lord." the maester said before stepping aside and letting Willas pass. He pushed into the room and stopped for a moment to stare at Sansa. She looked exhausted, her skin pale and sweaty, but she was in complete bliss nonetheless. He walked over and eased himself down onto the edge of the bed.

"Twins, Willas. A boy and girl." Sansa said with a smile. It was the first time she had smiled without worry in months and it made Willas's heart soar. He reached out and took the baby girl from his wife's arms. "I was thinking about the name Alyce. Alyce Tyrell." Willas nodded and looked down at the child in his arms. Both of them had his brown hair, but her blue eyes. They were perfect.

"And we'll name him Eddard, for your father. Eddard Tyrell, the future Lord of Highgarden." Willas said. Sansa smiled again, but this time there was a sadness in her eyes that he knew would never truly disappear. He leaned over and kissed Sansa gently before the servants stepped in to care for her and the children.


End file.
